First Time
by Alis Clow
Summary: Scorpius, Albus e a esperada primeira vez.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Alis R. Clow

**Para:** Dany Ceres

**Beta: **Não tem

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Nota: **Essa oneshot era para ser a First Time. No final das contas, eu fiquei insatisfeita com o resultado e comecei uma outra, que é a que vocês já leram parcialmente. Essa fic é ambientada no universo de Take My Hand, entre o 6º e 7º ano. Pode ser encarada, no final das contas, como uma extra scene da história.

**Nota 2: **Eu comecei isso a tanto tempo que às vezes não consigo reconhecer muito o que eu escrevi como meu.

**First Time**

Flocos de neves caiam do céu cinza chumbo, marcando o inverno. Os alunos de Hogwarts atravessavam as ruas de Hogsmead em bandos que andavam tão juntos um dos outros que mais pareciam um único ser grande, desajeitado e cheio de frio. Todos os estabelecimentos pareciam apinhados de adolescentes excitados com a proximidade do Natal e os bares distribuíam rodadas e mais rodadas de cerveja amanteigada e copos duplos de chocolate fumegante.

Albus e Scorpius andavam ombro a ombro, enrolados em suas capas, os dentes batendo de frio. A neve em si nem era tão incomoda, mas o vento gélido que soprava sem parar deixava qualquer um desconfortável. Albus se aninhou mais próximo de Scorpius, buscando calor. O loiro estava começando a gostar do frio, se isso significava que Albus ficaria assim, tão junto que ele podia sentir o cheiro do xampu que o moreno usava.

A neve começava a se acumular nas ruas, dificultando o caminhar. Os rastros dos pés sumiam sob novas camadas de neve que caíam sem parar do céu carregado. Depois de alguns passos, eles se enfiaram na primeira loja que viram, gelados demais para continuar.

Albus sacudiu os cabelos negros e desalinhados. Eles estavam molhados pela neve que derretera em contato com o calor do corpo. Ele apertou a capa mais forte contra si.

Scorpius tirou a varinha e secou as próprias vestes e depois Albus. O moreno agradeceu com um murmúrio. O loiro sorriu.

"Você está gelado." Murmurou Scorpius.

Albus assentiu e chegou mais perto. Scorpius ficaria mais do que contente em dar a Albus todo o calor que ele pudesse, mas eles estavam em público e não era prudente. Ele se contentou em fazer um feitiço de aquecimento em Albus. Em pouco tempo ele estava mais corado e se agarrava menos a capa.

"Obrigado, S."

"De nada, Al."

Os dois trocaram sorrisos apaixonados que nem mesmo toda a discrição do mundo poderia esconder.

A loja na qual eles estavam era uma livraria. Um lugar escuro, com estantes até o teto e mesinhas com cadeiras e poltronas de veludo confortáveis. Havia diversos expositores com os mais variados livros dispostos em ordem alfabética de títulos e autor. Havia capas coloridas e capas sóbrias, capas de couro, papel simples e títulos em dourado, azul e verde. Era um mar de diversidade literária. O cheiro de livro novo, de páginas e histórias e o conhecimento impregnavam o ar.

Scorpius tirou o casaco e pendurou na entrada, junto com a capa e Albus o imitou. Os dois observaram o lugar, pegando livros, lendo, se interessando em silêncio. Todo o lugar era puro silêncio, um silêncio repleto de fábulas, mistérios e tudo o que se poderia querer aprender.

Os dois Slytherins continuaram a olhar. No fundo da loja havia uma parte de periódicos. Alguns alunos de Hogwarts mais novos se divertiam em ler histórias em quadrinhos de todo o mundo, e algumas garotas soltavam risadinhas enquanto liam o horóscopo e matérias como "_Seja a Bruxa Mais Popular do Pedaço"_.

Scorpius passou pelo grupo de garotas, lançando um olhar de desprezo. Albus estava alguns passos atrás e começou a sorrir em antecipação. Scorpius ia aprontar.

Silencioso como um gato, ele se postou atrás da rodinha de meninas e ouviu toda a conversa estúpida sobre conquistar garotos, maquiagens e roupas. Ele ouviu um silêncio até encontrar uma brecha.

"Nem mesmo toda a maquiagem da _WickedWitch_ poderia fazer vocês parecerem interessantes para alguém do sexo masculino." Scorpiu começou, num tom tão gélido que competia com o tempo lá fora. "Aliás, nada além de um transplante de rostos poderia conseguir a façanha. Espera, eu disse transplante de rostos apenas?" O garoto pôs uma mão teatral no peito e fingiu surpresa. "Oh, me desculpem! Acrescentem também um transplante de personalidades, porque a de vocês é tão absolutamente desinteressante que ninguém no seu perfeito juízo vai querer permanecer mais do que vinte segundos na presença de vocês! Sinceramente, vocês só vão conseguir um namorado se o mesmo tiver o intuito de levá-las pra cama e, sendo os casos perdidos que vocês são, ele, sem dúvida, será bem sucedido. Bom, preparem-se pro pé na bunda no dia seguinte."

E pisando duro, com olhar carregado de desprezo. As meninas se afastaram, algumas um pouco chorosas. Scorpius continuou a olhar, indiferente aos olhares chateados das meninas. Albus apenas riu e foi procurar algo para ler.

Num canto, ao lado dos periódicos, escondido o suficiente para que alguém que não fosse especificamente para aquele lado das estantes não visse, estava uma sessão de sexologia.

Bruxos podem ser diferentes dos trouxas em muitas coisas, mas quando se trata de sexo, tirando a magia, todos são iguais.

Scorpius olhou para trás, vendo se alguém o estava observando. Tirando dois Ravenclaws de narizes enfiados em livros de Runas e as meninas mais ao fundo da loja, não havia ninguém por perto. Até mesmo Al parecia distraído folheando um livro cuja capa Scorpius não conseguia ver àquela distância.

Ele se pôs a observar a estante.

Havia uma infinidade de títulos, a maioria que começavam com coisas como "1001 maneiras de enlouquecer seu parceiro na cama" e diversas edições diferentes do "Kama Sutra", algumas com fotos coloridas e outros até com som. Scorpius folheou um deles. As fotos eram animadas, como qualquer foto bruxa, e Scorpius ficou observando enquanto o homem da foto entrava e saia lentamente da mulher deitava de bruços. Ela tinha o rosto contorcido de prazer e os lábios entreabertos, sugerindo um gemido que ele não podia ouvir. O que era bom, ele pensou, porque se ele ouvisse os gemidos, o que era apenas um início de ereção se transformaria numa ereção completa.

Ele recolocou o livro na estante e continuou a vasculhar. Havia de tudo, coisas que Scorpius nem ao menos sabia o que significavam, mas que com certeza deviam ser bem interessantes. Ele pegou um intitulado "Jogos Eróticos" e ficou meio pasmo – e meio maravilhado – com o número de coisas que se podia fazer um pedaço de pano e mal conseguiu conter uma exclamação de surpresa quando viu que, se você fosse criativo, um espanador de pó não servia _apenas_ para espanar a poeira.

Ele largou aquele exemplar e continuou sua busca, cada vez mais vermelho e cada vez sentindo que era mais difícil conter seu corpo.

Foi quando ele viu.

Scorpius puxou o livro da prateleira e ficou encarando.

O livro, enorme, capa dura e pesado, tinha impresso em letras garrafais "_Gay Sex_ – Tudo o que você precisa saber". Scorpius olhou. E olhou. Olhou mais um pouco.

E teve um acesso contido de risos.

Por mais resolvido que Scorpius fosse, ele ainda era um adolescente e como qualquer adolescente, ele sentia-se preso num misto de curiosidade, vergonha e, claro, excitação. Verdade fosse dita, Scorpius era um garoto experiente ou ao menos, tão experiente quanto se é possível ser aos dezesseis anos. Ele já tivera mais garotas em sua cama do que realmente se importava em contabilizar e podia se orgulhar de já ter feito mais entre quatro paredes do que alguns homens casados. Mas as coisas eram diferentes agora e ele não conseguia parar de pensar fixamente nisso.

Sexo. Com outra pessoa. Do mesmo sexo.

Mais especificamente, Albus.

Ele abriu o livro e quase o deixou cair no chão, quando deu de cara com um ruivo totalmente nu, de pé, com as mãos enfiadas nos cabelos de um moreno que estava ocupado usando a boca. E não era para falar.

Scorpius corou. Corou mesmo. Ele raramente corava, era uma regra de dignidade Malfoy, mas ver aqueles dois homens daquele jeito era demais até para toda a cara de pau de Scorpius. Ele ofegou baixinho, imaginando que o homem moreno podia ser Albus e que ele podia ser o ruivo e que então...

"O que você está lendo?"

Scorpius quase gritou. Ele fechou o livro com um estalo e se girou para encarar seu interlocutor.

Albus estava parado atrás dele, tentando ver o livro que Scorpius tinha escondido atrás do corpo.

"O que é isso?" perguntou o moreno se espichando para tentar ver o livro.

"Um livro."

Albus ergueu uma sobrancelha, numa mímica exata de Scorpius.

"É óbvio que é um livro. Quero saber que título. " Os olhos de Albus se desviaram da face cínica de Scorpius e se fixaram na plaqueta que indicava a sessão. Ele franziu o cenho ao ler.

"Sexologia?"

Scorpius se virou de volta para a estante, tentando fingir que não era nada. Ele queria desesperadamente que Albus fosse olhar outra coisa, qualquer outra coisa e o deixasse guardar o livro sem que ele...

"Peguei!

Albus puxara o livro da mão de Scorpius tão rápido que o loiro sequer notou. Ele se afastou rapidamente de Scorpius, que o encarava incrédulo.

"Eu não acredito que você fez isso!" Ele sibilou.

"Claro que fiz." Disse Albus rindo. "Eu te conheço, você não ia me deixar ver o livro. O que temos aqui, hein, Senhor Malfoy?" Albus levantou o livro e encarou a capa. Leu o título. Abriu e folheou o livro.

Scorpius fechou os olhos e bateu com a palma da mão na testa. Pronto. Agora Albus ia hiperventilar, sair correndo, chorar, espernear e adeus chance de aprender um pouco mais sobre sexo. Adeus.

"Interessante."

Scorpius levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos. _Hein?_

"O que você disse, Al?"

"Eu disse que é interessante." Disse Albus, ainda folheando o livro. Ele teve a graça de virar o livro em determinada posição, abrindo-o ao máximo, dando um belo panorama da figura – que consistia no ruivo de quatro e o moreno atrás dele, lambendo-o, quando um terceiro, um loiro que Scorpius não tinha visto ainda, era prontamente chupado pelo ruivo – para quem estava atrás. "Uau! Isso aqui parece divertido."

Scorpius piscou, incrédulo pela segunda vez no dia.

"_Como_?"

"Você está surdo, Scorpius, ou seu fluxo sangüíneo está todo rumando para uma outra parte de seu corpo, deixando seu cérebro sem oxigênio? Eu estou falando que isso", e Albus virou a imagem para Scorpius, que arregalou os olhos, "parece muito divertido."

Scorpius balançou a cabeça. Era por isso que ele amava Albus: ele era uma caixinha de surpresas. Num dia ele podia acordar a própria donzela indefesa, sensível e tímido e no outro... No outro ele simplesmente avançaria nele, beijando, mordendo a apalpando, falando as coisas mais sujas do mundo. Scorpius achava que devia dar crédito a Rose e aquela história toda de signos e ascendentes que um dia ela explicara. Talvez aquilo explicasse. Isso, ou Albus era bipolar. Talvez os dois.

"Eu achei que você..."

"Fosse ter um ataque feito uma virgenzinha. Certo. S, nós já passamos a muito tempo da fase de não-me-toque. Aliás, é justamente o contrário." Ele sorriu e deu dois passos à frente. Oh, Albus ficava realmente lindo com aquele sorriso safado grudado no rosto.

Scorpius segurou o queixo de Albus com o indicador e o polegar e o beijou de leve e rápido. Albus riu, deliciado.

"Hm, defina contrário para mim, Al." Murmurou Scorpius numa voz baixa e rouca, vendo Albus estremecer-se todo o corpo só de ouvi-lo.

O moreno deu dois passos a frente, quase colando os corpos. Scorpius lutou contra a urgência de passar os braços em volta da cintura do outro e extinguir o espaço entre eles.

"O que eu quero dizer, Scorpius", disse Albus cheio de carinho, "é que nós deveríamos voltar ao castelo."

Scorpius sorriu.

"Voltar ao castelo, e…?"

Albus sorriu de volta.

"Eu te mostro quando chegarmos lá."

* * *

><p><strong>Notas e um pouquinho de falação<strong>

Uau! Quanto tempo, hein? Essa fic tava alil, quietinha no meu GDocs e resolvi postar... Era a First Time de TMH, que eu abandonei (pero no mucho)...

Review é sempre amor, people!

Kisses

Alis~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: ** Agradecimentos agradecidos à MarciaBS que me desempacou no final. E que me impediu de transformar tudo em uma comédia constrangedora.

* * *

><p>A sala comunal da Slytherin estava praticamente vazia. Apenas alguns alunos, que ainda não estavam em anos avançados que permitiam visitas a Hogsmead permaneceram no castelo e ainda assim, a maioria deles se ocupava de se divertir fazendo guerras de bolas de neve ou estudando na biblioteca. Então ninguém prestou muita atenção quando dois alunos que definitivamente deviam estar curtindo a visita a Hogsmead passaram mais do que apressados para os dormitórios.<p>

Scorpius praticamente chutou a porta do dormitório para abri-la, mal esperando Albus entrar para pressioná-lo com tudo contra a porta, prendendo-o ali com as mãos e o corpo, buscando a boca do outro com avidez. Albus ficou num misto de surpresa e risos, mas não deixou de corresponder ao entusiasmo do outro. Ele cobriu a boca de Scorpius com a sua, beijando-o com vontade, explorando a boca do outro com a língua, saboreando o calor e os gemidos, lambendo os lábios de Scorpius, antes de aprofundar o beijo novamente, inclinando a cabeça, tentando arrumar o melhor ângulo possível.

Scorpius, apesar de ter os braços de Albus presos ao lado da cabeça, e estar pressionando-o contra a porta, estava completamente entregue ao que a língua do moreno estava fazendo. Ela parecia preenchê-lo por completo, passar por todos os lugares possíveis, dominando-o, subjugando-o sem esforço algum. Não que Scorpius estivesse reclamando. Albus podia continuar a beijá-lo daquela forma até ele morrer sufocado, porque ele morreria feliz.

Talvez eles ficassem ali até não haver um amanhã, mas eventualmente eles precisaram respirar.

As bocas se descolaram, enquanto os dois pressionavam as testas uma contra a outra, respirando ofegantes. Naquele ponto, ambos estavam excitados e querendo mais, mas havia um senso mútuo de que era melhor ir _devagar_.

Scorpius soltou os pulsos de Albus e encostou-se nele, peito contra peito. Albus o abraçou, deixando os dedos passearem pelas costas do loiro, enquanto tinha a boca contra o pescoço de Scorpius. O moreno gemeu baixinho contra a pele sensível da base do pescoço do outro, fazendo Scorpius estremecer.

"Merlin," murmurou Albus, ainda contra o pescoço de Scorpius. A voz dele reverberava por todo o corpo de Scorpius e o loiro tinha a distinta sensação de que era impossível sentir tanto prazer assim. "eu adoro o seu gosto."

Albus lambeu o pescoço de Scorpius e foi subindo, deixando um rastro úmido, que ele prontamente assoprou em seguida. O moreno sorriu quando viu a pele de Scorpius imediatamente arrepiada.

Ele não parou a exploração, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Scorpius. O loiro deixou um gemido abafado escapar pelos lábios. Por Morgana, Albus era quente demais.

"Eu adoro o seu cheiro." continuou o moreno, aspirando o cheiro de Scorpius, passando o rosto contra o rosto de Scorpius, pelo cabelo, pescoço, ombros.

O moreno terminou alisando a ponta do nariz contra a bochecha de Scorpius, os olhos fechados, apenas absorvendo a maciez da pele de Scorpius, o calor que ele desprendia. O loiro tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, buscando desesperadamente por ar. Uma fina camada de suor cobria as feições contorcidas pelo prazer, algumas mechas do cabelo loiro molhadas grudavam na pele.

Aquilo parecer ser demais para Albus.

O moreno mordeu o ombro de Scorpius por cima da camisa, e continuou traçando mordidas por toda a extensão dos ombros, colo e pescoço do loiro. A pele clara começava a mostrar sinais avermelhados, mas nenhum dos dois parecia estar se importando com isso naquele momento. Albus começou a morder também o outro lado do pescoço de Scorpius, lambendo a área logo após prender a pele sensível entre os dentes. Scorpius estava no limite do seu controle e forças quando sentiu Albus sugar a pele quase violentamente, línguas e dentes agindo com destreza.

Ele soltou um gemido alto, sentindo que faltava muito pouco, mas _tão_ pouco para chegar lá.

"Ah, eu adoro sua voz." murmurou Albus, rouco. Ele traçou o contorno da orelha de Scorpius com a língua, introduzindo-a logo em seguida.

Scorpius sentiu os joelhos cederem.

Albus abraçou a cintura do loiro, rindo. Scorpius teria rido também, se ele conseguisse em primeiro lugar estabilizar a respiração.

"Oi, calma aí. Indo a algum lugar?"

"Hm, cama?" Scorpius ronronou, ainda um pouco sem fôlego. Ele olhou Al apreensivamente.

Albus mordeu o lábio inferior, antes de expirar e assentir. Ele iniciou outro beijo, esse com um definitivo ar de nevorsismo mal disfarçado, antes de segurar a mão de Scorpius e caminhar até a sua cama. Scorpius notou que as mãos de Al tremiam de leve, quase inperceptivelmente, mas aquela pequena demonstração de tensão o desarmou - a despeito de toda a agressividade inicial, Albus estava apreensivo. Ele deixou Al se sentar na cama, o puxando junto e passou uma mão pelo pescoço do moreno, colando suas testas. Os dois ficaram assim por alguns segundos, antes de Scorpius não resistir e buscar a boca de Al com a sua. Os dois recomeçaram a se beijar, lentamente a princípio, antes do beijo ganhar intensidade e se igualar ao beijo que deram ao entrar no quarto. As mãos de Al pareciam estar em todos os lugares, segurando a nuca de Scorpius, passeando pelo seu abdomem, traçando suas costelas. Scorpius gemeu ainda com a boca colada na de Albus, um som gutural e necessitado que ele nem percebera fazer até sentir Al respondendo com um gemido igualmente excitado.

Muito lentamente, Scorpius arriscou se debruçar sobre Albus, forçando-o a se deitar lentamente. Ele mentalmente se parabenizou quando a tática funcionou e ele estava perfeitamente acomodado sobre Al. A simples noção o fez estremecer de antecipação e beijar o outro garoto com mais vontade e devolver cada carícia com uma sua. Não demorou muito para ele conseguir sentir a ereção de Albus sob o tecido da calça esbarrando vez ou outra contra sua coxa. Sorrindo marotamente, Scorpius se afastou o suficiente para encarar o rosto corado de Albus.

"Gostando?"

Albus deu uma risadinha sem ar e alisou a nuca de Scorpius, enrolando os dedos nos fios loiros ligeiramente úmidos de suor.

"Não provoca, S."

"Que, eu? É você...", Scorpius roçou a coxa contra a virilha de Al, arrancando um gemido do moreno e ele próprio estremecendo. "... Que está me provocando."

Os dois continuaram a trocar carícias, lentas, exploratórias. Pouco a pouco, eles deixaram de pensar no que estavam prestes a fazer e passaram a se concentrar no ato em si: nos dedos de Scorpius percorrendo as costelas de Albus por cima da camisa, nos lábios de Albus contra a pequena depressão na base do pescoço de Scorpius, nas respirações, cada vez mais profundas, cada vez mais alteradas. Al encontrou a barra da camisa de Scorpius e, sem esperar ou pedir permissão, puxou a peça para cima, despindo o loiro, que aquiesceu, levantando os braços por um breve instante e logo a camisa estava descartada no chão; Scorpius fez o mesmo com o Al, sentindo um estranho misto de ansiedade e segurança que era completamente novo.

Os dois já haviam se visto sem camisa mais vezes do que poderiam lembrar. Em anos dormindo juntos todos os dias, praticamente morando juntos, nudez nunca fora um tabu. Mas havia alguma coisa mais íntima, mais profunda. Os dois se permitiram observar e serem observados, registrando detalhes, reunindo coragem. Voltaram a se beijar, dessa vez sem lentidão ou cuidado, com uma fome que não era nova, mas que sabia que seria saciada. Scorpius recomeçou a explorar Al, dessa vez com a boca, usando língua e dentes, fazendo Al gemer baixinho e continuamente. Seus dentes se fecharam de leve sobre os mamilos de Al e, experimentalmente, ele deu um leve puxão.

"Puta que-", Al grunhiu, arqueando as costas.

"Bom? Ruim?"

"Ótimo! Agora shhh e continua."

Scorpius riu, mas obedeceu, continuando a exploração, ora usando os dentes, ora usando a língua e ouvindo exclamações ocasionais de Albus. Traços um caminho do tórax para o abomen, traçou círculos imaginários no umbigo de Al e parou no limite do cós da calça. Albus abriu os olhos, que estavam firmemente fechados durante a exploração, e se encararam por um breve momento, Al tão obviamente ansioso que Scorpius não conteve um sorrisinho. Seus dedos encontraram o zíper da calça e o puxaram para baixo sem muita cena. Scorpius achara que fosse ser mais difícil ou mais constrangedor, mas tudo pareceu tão simples que beirava o necessário.

Com um pouco de manobra e Albus se viu livre da calça que usava e Scorpius, sem hesitar, continuou sua exploração. Passou os lábios por cima do tecido fino da boxer que de Al, que proferiu uma torrente semi inteligível de profanidades. Scorpius teria rido do vocabulário pouco usual, se não tivesse preferido fazer Albus substituir as palavras por gemidos. Com calma, se livrou da última de barreira de tecido entre ele e Albus.

"Hm, vai ficar olhando?" Al perguntou, corado e ofegante, surpreendendo Scorpius. Ele nem havia percebido que estava encarando.

Dando de ombros, Scorpius pausou um instante para se despir, vendo Albus assistindo de canto de olho. Depois suas roupas foram fazer companhia às de Al no chão, ele se realojou sobre Albus, que o abraçou ternamente. Scorpius sentiu suas orelhas queimarem por alguma razão. Ele pensou em algo para dizer ou fazer, mas estava subitamente consciente do seu estado de nudez e,mais que isso, do de Al. E a noção de Al e ausência de roupas era incrivelmente distrativa.

Ele lentamente retomou seu lugar anterior entre as pernas de Al e, tentativamente, o segurou com uma das mãos e sentiu, mais do que viu, Albus segurar sua cabeça num pedido mudo. Sem pensar duas vezes, Scorpius cedeu ao pedido, envolvendo-o com os lábios.

O som que Albus fez foi único. Scorpius considerou aquilo um sinal de que era para continuar e foi o que fez, sugando-o, lambendo-o, engolindo-o mais fundo que podia. As costas de Albus estavam impossivelmente arqueadas, as mãos dolorosamente fechadas contra o cabelo de Scorpius.

"S... Scorpius, pára..." Albus arquejou, Scorpius preferiu ignorar, querendo vê-lo chegar _lá_. "É sério, S!"

Dessa vez Scorpius parou, não por consideração, mas porque a mão de Albus puxava seu cabelo com força. Ele o encarou, ligeiramente irritado.

"Não precisa acabar com isso agora." Albus disse, com um meio sorrisinho. Scorpius riu pelo nariz. "Vem cá."

Scorpius demorou alguns instantes para entender o que Albus estava propondo, mas quando finalmente entendeu, ele teve a impressão de que tinha se apaixonado um pouquinho mais por Al, se é que era possível. Ele montou invertido em Al, sua cabeça na direção dos pés de Albus e retomou sua atividade anterior. Sentiu seus olhos se revirarem inconscientemente quando Albus espelhou seus movimentos. A sensação ameaçou fazer Scorpius chegar ao ápice no ato, mas ele se controlou. Os dois entraram em uma pequena competição particular, um tentando fazer o outro chegar ao limite antes do outro. O maxilar de Scorpius começara a doer e suas pernas tremiam com o esforço de sustentar seu peso, mas por nada no mundo ele queria parar o que estava fazendo - ou que Al parasse. Mas, eventualmente, eles pararam, ambos ofegantes e muito próximos do clímax.

Scorpius apoiou a testa na coxa de Al e inspirou, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Al."

"Hm?"

"Nós podemos... Sabe..."

Al alisou o quadril de Scorpius, que inverteu sua posição e encarou o namorado antes de beijá-lo e se encaixar entre as pernas de Al.

"Hm, dizem que isso é incomodo..." Scorpius murmurou, seus dedos delicadamente postos sobre uma parte ainda intocada da anatomia de Albus.

"Eu sei." Respondeu Al, parecendo estranhamente calmo. Tão calmo que Scorpius estava ficando nervoso.

"Se você quiser, eu posso..."

A mão de Al segurou com firmeza a base da nuca de Scorpius e o puxou para si.

"S." Al murmurou no ouvido de Scorpius

"Hm?"

"Eu te amo" Disse, bem baixinho.

Dali em diante, Scorpius não hesitou. Ele tateou a cabeceira de sua cama em busca de um vidrinho de lubrificante que deixava a mão para atividades noturnas e despejou em seus dedos. Ele viu Al inspirar fundo antes de seus dedos circularem e pressionarem a região. Albus fechou os olhos, desconfortável, enquanto Scorpius murmurava palavra de incentivos. Ele tentou ser o mais gentil possível e, em sua preocupação por não machucá-lo, ele mal percebeu quando os múrmurios de dor e desconforto de Al se transformaram novamente em gemidos de prazer.

"S, é o suficiente, vamos lá."

Se havia algo que Scorpius ainda não tinha imaginado era que Al ditaria as regras. Mas aparentemente era assim que eram as coisas e não se sentia nem um pouco compelido a questionar. Muito pelo contrário, ver Albus decidido do que queria com ele o estava deixando ainda mais excitado. Umedecendo os lábios com a língua, Scorpius assentiu, antes de se sentar sobre os próprios calcanhares e alcançar mais uma vez o vidrinho de lubrificante. Ele derramou o líquido viscoso sobre si, espalhando o produto, dolorosamente consciente dos olhos de Al sobre si. Ele encarou o namorado, antes de puxar as pernas dele para cima de seus ombros. Al riu brevemente, comentando o quanto a posição era hilária e Scorpius apenas sorriu em resposta.

Scorpius respirou fundo, com uma das mãos segurou firme o quadril de Al, enquanto a outra se posicionou na entrada, olhou firme nos olhos do namorado passando a língua nos lábios incerto.

"Al?"

"S, eu realmente te amo, mas se você não for logo eu vou..."

Scorpius piscou atonito e riu deslizando para dentro de Al que soltou um gemido estrangulado arregalando os olhos segurando firme os lençois da cama.

"Vá com calma."

Resmungou Al agarrando os ombros de Scorpius que sorriu dando pequenos beijos no rosto do moreno. O corpo de ambos tremia e Scorpius tentava se controlar para não machuca-lo, aos poucos ia se aprofundando mais em meio aos gemidos de Al, ele próprio não conseguia refrear seus gemidas sentindo o corpo do outro aperta-lo daquela maneira.

"Al decida o que quer."

Al tentou acalmar a respiração, não era dolorido como tinha imaginado, mas incomodo, levantou a mão segurou firme os cabelos de Scorpius puxando-o para contra seus lábios unindo-os num beijo que começou calmo, mas aos poucos foi aumentando a intensidade, se deliciou ao ouvir os gemidos de Scorpius e arfou quando o sentiu se mover, era um sensação única, ser preenchido por inteiro, cada vez mais fundo, não aguentou jogando a cabeça para trás soltando um gemido alto, Scorpius aproveitou para atacar seu pescoço exposto.

"S..."

Scorpius segurou as pernas de Al, sentindo os dedos dele sobre os seus e entrou mais fundo, seu quadril indo de encontro a Al cada vez mais rápido, seu coração disparado, mordeu o lábio inferior gemendo o nome dele, ouvindo gemer também, seu corpo parecia que iria explodir não controlava mais seus movimentos, só entrava e sai, entrava e sai até explodir num grito largando seu corpo sobre Al.

"Scorpius?"

Ouviu a voz do namorado em seu ouvido e mal conseguiu se mexer, grunhindo uma resposta.

"Hum?"

"Acabou?"

Scorpius arregalou os olhos e se levantou rápido encarando Al, pois o tom desanimado do outro não parecia natural.

"Eu... Eu... Eu fiz algo errado?"

Al suspirou passando a mão pelo rosto dele.

"Você não fez nada errado S, eu só não..."

Scorpius demorou a entender a que Albus se referia até que se deu ao trabalho de olhar para _baixo_. Sentiu seu rosto corar impossivelmente quando percebeu que ele havia chegado lá, mas Al não. Olhou para o outro garoto sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

"Uh... Al, eu... Ahn..."

Albus deu outra risadinha meio ofegante, antes de puxar Scorpius para um beijo que não era muito mais do que um encostar de lábios. Scorpius se deixou levar, aprofundando o beijo e tentando não permitir que a vergonha que sentia ficasse muito aparente. Apesar de já ter experiência, aquilo tudo era novo para ele e, mais do que tudo, ele queria que as coisas tivesse saido perfeitas. Mesmo que ele tivesse aprendido a muito tempo que esse tipo de expectativa não tinha fundamento.

Scorpius foi descendo lentamente, deixando uma trilha de beijos pelo peito e barriga de Al. Ele ficou satisfeito de ver que pelo menos Al não tinha perdido ereção e hesitou só um por um breve momento antes de engolir Albus e sugá-lo com entusiasmo. Albus imediatamente emaranhou os dedos nos cabelos de Scorpius - um hábito ligeiramente doloroso - e ergueu os quadris subitamente, quase fazendo Scorpius engasgar. Scorpius teve que conter o quadril do outro contra a cama para continuar o que fazia. Não demorou muito para os gemidos de Albus indicarem que ele estava muito perto de gozar. Scopius aumentou a velocidade, sentindo os dedos de Albus puxando de forma cada vez mais dolorosa, mas dessa vez ele resolveu ignorar - mesmo que achasse que estiva perdendo algumas mechas de cabelo no processo. Ele só percebeu que devia ter prestado atenção no que Albus estava tentando avisar quando sentiu Albus gozar. Em sua boca.

Ele se afastou meio surpreso, meio assustado e definitivamente engasgado. Ele não tinha certeza do que devia fazer com aquilo, mas sabia que não dava para simplesmente ir num cantinho e se livrar daquilo.

"Oh, oh droga, S, desculpa, eu tentei te avisar, mas..."

Scorpius teria respondido, se pudesse. Por fim, ele resolveu fazer o que viu várias das muitas meninas que havia namorado fazer: engoliu.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por uns segundos: Scorpius tentando com todo afinco conter sua expressão de nojo e Albus o encarando com uma certa pena e constrangimento. A situação era tão ridícula, tão surreal - e ao mesmo tempo tão incrível, que Scorpius não conseguiu conter a gargalhada que se formou em seu peito. Por sorte ou talvez por também achar as mesmas coisas que ele, Albus também estava rindo. O garoto puxou Scorpius para um abraço e deu um beijo nele antes de se afastar, com o cenho franzido.

"Sabe... Gosto... Estranho."

"Eu sei."

Albus deu um sorrisinho enviesado.

"Acho que precisamos escovar os dentes. E eu sinto que definitivamente preciso de um banho. Porque... Sabe..."

Scorpius sabia. E começou a rir. Não tinha sido perfeito - tinha sido muito melhor.

**Fim**


End file.
